1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar-powered turbine and more particularly pertains to a new solar-powered ventilation system for a building structure for ventilating building structures even during no wind days.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of solar-powered turbine is known in the prior art. More specifically, solar-powered turbine heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,078,047; 4,085,667; 5,131,888; 4,804,140; 4,939,986; and Des. 380,044.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new solar-powered ventilation system for a building structure. The inventive device includes a building structure having a roof and a conduit member extending through the roof inside the building structure; and also includes a turbine member being securely mounted to the building structure over the conduit member and having a centrally-rotating spindle and a plurality of curved vanes securely attached to and spaced about the spindle; and further includes solar panels securely mounted to a top of the conduit member and upon which the turbine member is rotatably mounted, a motor connected to the spindle for the rotation thereof, and a battery connected to the motor and to the solar panels for storing electrical energy and for energizing the motor.
In these respects, the solar-powered ventilation system for a building structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ventilating building structures even during no wind days.